petite révélation et grand tracas
by coeurtoxic
Summary: Une révélation, un nouveau père, un début d'amitié tres dure et une nouvelle apparence. Attention mention de viol plus ou moin explicte. HP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** petite révélation et grand tracas

**Bêta :** pacifica-hime (merci)

**Note ** rien ne m'appartient sauf un personnage et mon histoire. Attention scène de viol plus ou moins explicite.

L'été était déjà bien entamé mais il pleuvait malgré la saison. Harry avait donc cru quand il était arrivé le premier juillet qu'il n'aurait pas à travailler dans le jardin. Mais apparemment ses tuteurs en avaient décidés autrement. Il dû donc pendant la première semaine de juillet désherber tout le jardin sous une pluie battante et ne portant qu'un t-shirt à manches longues sans manteau (Pétunia n'ayant pas voulu) avec un pantalon trop grand. Évidemment ce qui devait arriver arriva, il tomba malade .

Le soir dans sa chambre, il toussait de plus en plus fort, au début il avait bien essayé de les étouffer mais il n'y était jamais arrivé. Son oncle était souvent venu pendant la nuit l'engueuler parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit et lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas de repas le lendemain à cause de ça.

Après plus d'une semaine où Pétunia n'avait soi-disant pas dormit, elle décida de prendre des vacances avec Dudley pour pouvoir dormir en paix. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva seul avec son oncle. A partir de ce moment-là, ce dernier fut un peu plus gentil avec lui, il le nourrissait d'un peu de viande et d'eau. Il n'avait presque plus de corvées il devait juste faire la vaisselle et la lessive. Harry savait que quelque chose se cachait derrière tout ça, son oncle ne faisait jamais rien sans rien. C'est une semaine avant son anniversaire qu'il le découvrit.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tout les deux à table, son oncle commença à lui caresser la jambe de son pied.

-Tu sais Harry, depuis que Pétunia est parti je n'ai pas encore pu baiser et je me disais que puisque je t'avais nourris depuis maintenant quinze ans, tu me devais bien ça . Alors tu serais un très gentil garçon si tu enlevais ton pantalon et ton caleçon et que tu venais près de moi.

-S'il vous plaît pas ça, je vous en prie, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais s'il vous plaît pas ça.

-Tu vas le faire et tout de suite. De plus, c'est ce que je veux.

Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire, il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait souffrir et que son oncle le violerait. Mais s'il le faisait, il se ferait violer de manière consentante. Ce qui finit par le faire céder fut son oncle enlevant sa ceinture et se préparant à le battre. Il enleva donc son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon et s'approcha de son oncle.

-A genoux et suce moi !

Il s'agenouilla mais était réticent à lui faire une fellation.

-Tu veux peux-être que je te force.

Il prit donc le sexe de son oncle dans sa bouche mais eut des hauts le cœur tout du long. Il crut que son oncle allait éjaculer dans sa bouche mais il se retira, retourna Harry à quatre pattes et s'enfonça en lui. Le plus jeune avait beau crier de douleur et se débattre, son oncle se soulagea en lui.

-Tu as été un bon garçon, va te coucher, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatigué demain. Après tout, demain, tu me satisferas de nombreuse fois.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

-Tu verras bien, gamin.

Le survivant monta dans sa chambre, se coucha et pleura. Il avait perdu une partie de lui, cette partie qu'il aurait voulu donner à celui qu'il aimerait. Mais maintenant il pensait qu'il était impur pour celui-ci

O°O°O°O°O°O

Le jour de son anniversaire arriva. Depuis maintenant une semaine son oncle abusait de lui jours après jours, d'ailleurs il avait de plus en plus mal à son entrée et était toujours malade à s'en cracher les poumons. Vernon lui avait dit la veille qu'il allait avoir un surprise.

Après avoir mangé, le plus vieux mena son neveu dans la cave où se trouvait des chaînes. Harry prit peur et essaya de s'enfuir mais son oncle le rattrapa et l'enchaîna dos à lui. Il commença par le fouetter et fit ce qu'il faisait tous les jours depuis une semaine, il le viola.

O°O°O°O°O°O

Au manoir Prince, l'héritier se réveilla avec une sensation d'être observé. Devant son lit se trouver son ancien amour.

-Bonjour Severus.

-Lily ! Mais... mais tu es morte.

-Oui, je le suis.

-Mais comment ? Tu es un fantôme ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est assez compliqué et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, ce soir Harry va avoir quinze ans.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que j'en ai a faire de Potter.

-Snape.

-Quoi ?

-Il s'appelle Amia Severus Snape.

-Mais...

-Quand tu m'as laissé après être devenu mangemort, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi. James m'a trouvé en pleurs après que je l'ai appris. Il m'a demandé en mariage et m'a dit qu'il considérerait mon enfant comme le sien et qu'il serait son héritier.

-Potter est mon fils ?

-Oui, Amia est ton fils.

-Pourquoi je ne l'apprend que maintenant ?

-Tu connais les prophéties, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne serait pas en danger et puis je sais qu'il se trouve chez Pétunia et j'ai peur pour lui.

-Est-il au courant ?

-Non, je pense que c'est à toi de lui dire.

-Je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas vraiment une bonne relation avec lui.

-Il faudra bien, je vais devoir partir. S'il-te plaît va le chercher. Au revoir mon amour.

-Lily !

Trop tard, la jeune femme venait de disparaître et il ne restait que lui et le secret dévoilé. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à réaliser que celui qu'il avait martyrisé pendant quatre années était son enfant, son fils. Il passa le reste de la journée à y réfléchir. Bien sur, il devait le lui dire mais comment ?

O°O°O°O°O°O

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait attaché son neveu dans sa cave et que tout les soirs il profitait de lui, lui faisait mal. Malheureusement, il criait trop fort et les voisins s'en étaient plaint, il devait donc trouver un moyen de le faire taire.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine qu'il savait que son fils était Potter. Il avait enfin décidé de ce qu'il allait faire il allait chercher son enfant. Décidé, il transplana au quatre Privet Drive. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il remarqua que les maisons se ressemblaient toutes. Malgré tout, il trouva facilement le numéro quatre et toqua. La personne qui lui ouvra était un homme avec un moustache qui ressemblait à un porc...

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

... et qui ne connaissait pas la politesse

-Je viens voir Harry Potter

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Un de ces anormaux comme ce sale monstre.

Severus compris alors que Harry n'avait pas eu une vie facile et qu'il devait absolument le ramener avec lui. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, l'homme cru qu'il allait pouvoir l'attraper et le frapper. Grosse erreur ! Vernon se retrouva dans la cuisine avec sous la gorge la baguette du sorcier.

-Où est Harry ?

-Ne me faites pas de mal !

-Où est Harry ?

-S'il vous plait !

-HARRY !

-A...à la ca...cave.

Lançant un stupefix à cet idiot, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la cave. En l'ouvrant, il sentit l'odeur de sang et de sexe. Il hésita avant de rentrer, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il c'était passé là dedans mais il le devait car c'était son fils.

Il alluma, descendit les quelques marches et se figea devant ce qu'il voyait. Harry était attaché au mur, son dos était en lambeau, il était nu et avait du sang séché entre ses cuisses. En s'approchant, il remarqua que sa gorge était légèrement tranché, plus fort sur les cotés et qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Rapidement, il le détacha, le couvrit de sa cape et le prit dans ses bras. En passant devant ce porc, il eut envie de le torturer à mort mais il devait d'abord faire soigner son fils. Il transplana devant un château immense et magnifique. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, un femme vint à son encontre.

-Severus que fais-tu ici ?

-Il faut que tu le soignes.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mon fils.

-Ton fils ? Mais il ressemble à Potter.

-Je..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Tom, je... il faut que Narcissa le soigne, c'est mon fils.

-Il ressemble fortement à Potter.

-Je sais, il s'appelle Amia mais il connu comme étant Harry Potter.

-Potter est ton fils ?

-Je l'ai appris il y a peu mais il faut le soigner.

-Narcissa, amène-le à l'infirmerie.

Madame Malfoy lança un levicorpus sur le petit corps dans les bras de Snape. Tom et Severus allèrent s'installer dans un des salons.

-Explique-moi.

-Il y a une semaine, j'ai appris qu'il était mon fils.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-Lily

-Mais elle est morte.

-Je sais mais c'était comme un fantôme. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi quand je suis devenu mangemort. Et elle a épousé Potter pour protéger son, enfin, notre enfant.

-Je suppose que tu veux aller le voir ?

-Oui, bien sur.

L'infirmerie se trouvait au sous-sol dans un endroit calme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Narcissa était encore occupée à le soigner, ils attendirent donc qu'elle est fini, cela prit vingt minutes avant que Severus ne sache se qu'il avait.

-Je... je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Par le début.

-Bien, tout d'abord, il est sous-alimenté et a un pneumonie. Il a deux côtes de cassées, le dos en lambeau et une hémorragie à son anus suite à de nombreux viols répétitifs. Quand sa gorge a été tranchée, ses cordes vocale ont été touchées, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne puisse plus reparler. J'ai également remarqué qu'il avait un puissant glamour sur lui et aussi un sort qui bloque sa magie.

-Peut-on les lui retirer ?

-Pour le glamour ça ne posera pas de problème, par contre pour sa magie il faudra attendre qu'il soit en meilleur état.

-Quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ?

-Dans une ou deux heures.

-Puis-je rester ?

-Bien sur Severus.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, il vit que Amia remuait et semblait avoir mal.

-Harry, c'est le professeur Snape... non ne parles pas... je t'ai ramené de chez ton oncle.. non ne panique pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal... il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais d'abord je veux savoir si tu as mal quelque part. Si oui, clignes des yeux deux fois... je vais te donner une potion anti-douleur... bien... maintenant il faut que je te dise que James n'est pas ton vrai père et j'ai appris récemment que c'était moi... je sais que c'est dur à croire mais pourtant c'est vrai. Tu as sur toi un glamour qui cache ta véritable apparence et je vais l'enlever... tu es prêt..

Son apparence changea du tout au tout. Ses cheveux devinrent très longs et noirs, il rapetissa de quelques centimètres, son visage s'affina et devint plus féminin, il avait un œil vert et un œil noir ainsi des lèvres rouge sang. Heureusement, il n'avait pas hérité du nez de son père.

-Tu t'appelles Amia Severus Snape.

Harry essaya de parler mais cela lui fit mal, il réessaya mais là aussi il souffrit.

-Amia tu .. tu as les cordes vocal tranchées. Tu ne sauras plus parler. Mais en attendant qu'on ait trouvé quelque chose pour que tu puisses communiquer, tu vas écrire sur se carnet.

Amia se remettait doucement de son choc, puis en regardant autour de lui, il vit une pièce blanches mais qui ne ressemblait pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

-Nous sommes dans le manoir Malfoy.

Le maître des potions vit clairement que son fils commençait à paniquer.

-Calme-toi, ils ne te feront rien, je te le promet. Tu dois me faire confiance, je sais que c'est dur car je ne t'ai rien donné comme raison pour le faire et je m'en excuse.

« Professeur Snape pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

-Je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant, professeur ? »

-Tout d'abord, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler Professeur.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

-Tu peux m'appeler Severus mais j'espère qu'un jour tu m'appelleras papa et tutoie moi.

« OK, Severus. »

-Bien maintenant, tu vas rester avec moi ici et tu vas réapprendre à vivre et te reposer. Je vais te donner une potion sans rêves pour que tu puisses dormir.

Après lui avoir donné la potion, Severus regarda son fils qui était si magnifique, il était sur qu'il l'aimait déjà.

Harry était enfin libre mais il était prisonnier de son propre corps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** petite révélation et grand tracas

**Bêta :** pacifica-hime (merci)

**Note **rien ne m'appartient sauf un personnage et mon histoire.

-Dracky?

-Oui, maman?

-Peux-tu porter ce plateau à Severus à l'infirmerie?

-Il est blessé?

-Non, non, il est là pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco se demanda ce qui se passait; sa mère qui semblait bouleversé, son parrain était à l'infirmerie pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui et son père qui était avec Tom depuis des heures. Alors qu'il arrivait, il remarqua un jeune homme couché, qui dormait devant Severus.

-Parrain?

-Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je viens t'apporter à manger.

-Bien, merci.

-Dis, qui est-ce?

-C'est mon fils, Amia.

-Ton fils! Mais depuis quand tu as un fils?

-Depuis quinze ans.

-Mais depuis quand tu le sais?

-Une semaine.

-Mais, la mère?

-Lily Potter.

-Pardon?

-Son ancien nom c'est Harry Potter.

Il avait répondu à ses questions tout en regardant son enfant qui semblait si paisible.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

-Il... je l'ai sauvé de chez ses relatifs.

-Ah oui et pourquoi, ils lui avaient interdit de faire quelque choses à sa seigneurie.

-Je t'interdit, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a du subir.

-Bien dit moi alors?

-Non, c'est à lui de t'expliquer, de plus je sais ce qu'il a, mais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ouais, il fait encore son intéressant.

-Sort Draco... MAINTENANT!

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le salon où se trouvait sa mère, il l'entendit soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Pauvre enfant.

-Non, ne me dis pas que tu parles de Potter?

-Bien sur, tu aurais du voir dans quel état il est arrivé.

-Stop, ok vous êtes tous fou. Je vais me coucher et demain tous ira mieux.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Malheureusement, rien n'avait changé, sauf que son parrain était avec eux à table pour le petit-déjeuner, mais tous avaient une drôle de tête. Après avoir déjeuné, il alla à l'infirmerie car il voulait « discuter » avec Potter qui était réveillé depuis peu.

-Tient, tient, Potter, alors on se fait passer pour un martyr?

-...

-Tu ne dis rien.

-...

-Bien tu ne veux pas répondre alors moi je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

-...

-Tu en avais marre de vivre chez des miséreux alors quand tu as su que Severus était ton père, tu as monté cette histoire pour pouvoir vivre dans le luxe. Ahah mais moi tu vois j'ai vu à travers ton plan.

-...

-Putain, répond !

Draco était tellement perdu dans sa colère, qu'il ne remarqua pas les larmes de Amia, ni la terreur qui se lisait sur son visage.

-En plus cette apparence, pff c'est à croire que tu veux te faire baiser par tous le monde, hein? Petite pute? Je suis sur que t'écartes les cuisses si on te paye. PUTAIN REPOND!

-DRACO MALFOY!

-Quoi?

-Tu t'excuses tout de suite!

-Et pourquoi, papa?

-Parce qu'il ne peut pas te répondre puisqu'il est muet, ses cordes vocales sont tranchés.

-Je.. je ne savais pas.

-Non, comme tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Maintenant tu t'excuses.

-Je suis désolé, Potter.

-Il s'appelle Amia, Draco.

-Pardon Amia.

Alors que le fils et le père « se parlaient », Severus s'était dirigé vers le sien et essayait de le calmer. Ce qui fut dur puisqu'il était dans ses pensées qui semblaient horribles.

-Chut, Amia, je suis là, je serais toujours là. Je te protégerai, chut.

En larme, il prit son carnet.

« Tu ne me quitteras jamais? »

-Non, jamais.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. »

-Jamais, je te garde avec moi.

« Mais toutes mes affaires sont encore chez les Dursleys »

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin, on va t'acheter une nouvelle baguette et une nouvelle garde-robe.

« Non, il y a des choses que j'ai besoin. »

-Bien,j'irai alors.

« Merci Severus »

-Regardes qui vient d'arriver, Amia.

Narcissa venait d'arriver dans la pièce avec Hedwige sur l'épaule. Elle le reconnu tout de suite, s'envola et se posa sur lui.

« Merci, madame Malfoy. »

-Voyons, appelles-moi, Narcissa... bien, tous le monde sort, même toi Hedwige.

Elle le soigna doucement, lui parla et resta un moment avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

-Où est Severus?

Narcissa était arrivé dans le salon où tous le monde avait l'habitude de se regrouper.

-Parti chez les moldus d'Amia, chercher ses affaires.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Tu t'en soucies maintenant, Draco.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si mal en point.

-Il va aussi bien qu'il est possible d'aller après ce qu'il a vécu.

-Parrain n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il avait, il m'a dit que c'était à Pott... Amia de me le dire.

-Personne ne sait ce qu'il à vécu, on ne peut qu'imaginer.

Tous se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que Tom arrive.

-Bien, Severus est rentré et est partit se laver, il va donc arriver. En attendant, on doit discuter de ce que nous devons faire pour Harry Potter car si Severus arrive avec Amia à Poudlard, Dumbledore devineras qui il est.

-Et si on l'inscrivait dans une autre école. Dumbledore ne saura jamais qu'Amia est Potter et il devra se débrouiller avec la disparition de leur sauveur.

-Il en est hors de question, je veux pouvoir être là pour lui n'importe quand.

-Severus c'est pour son bien, si Dumbledore découvre qui il est, il va le renvoyer dans son horrible famille.

-Bien, si c'est mieux pour lui mais je refuse qu'il aille à Durmstrang.

-J'avais pensé l'envoyer à Salem.

-A l'autre bout du monde, rien que ça!

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Pendant le mois qui suivit, Amia put faire la connaissance de son père, de Narcissa, Tom, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Draco s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. En septembre, il partit à Salem.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tous le monde, voilà la suite de ma petite histoire

Tout d'abord, j'ai toujours besoin d'une ou un bêta.

Ensuite comme vous l'avez remarqué, Harry sera en couple avec un OC c'est pourquoi si vous avez un prénom masculin que vous aimez faite le moi savoir.

Et pour finir rien n'est à moi à part certains personnages.

Amia... ce nom lui semblait encore étranger , pourtant il devait s'y habituer puisqu'il allait vivre avec... Et Severus Snape, son père, que devait-il en penser, il semblait que celui-ci ne voulait pas lui faire dû mal. Mais lui n'avait jamais connu de gens qui étaient gentils avec lui sans rien vouloir de lui en retour cependant c'est ce que faisait tous le monde au Manoir même Tom.

Narcissa le soignait et prenait soin de lui comme une mère, Lucius le faisait rire avec ses manières aristocrates mais il était néanmoins très gentil avec lui, Draco s'était excusé pour tous ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour lui avoir crié dessus et le considérait maintenant comme son petit-frère et les amis de celui-ci l'avaient rapidement adoptés. Mais le plus étrange fut Tom, il lui parla comme si rien ne lui était arrivée, il lui avait dit la vérité sur sa vie. Cette vie pleine de mensonge Tom qui n'était pas un être sanguinaire que tous le monde pensait et qui ne faisait aucun raid, Dumbledore qui lui avait menti et qui se faisait passer pour le gentil alors que ce n'était pas le cas et pour finir la vrai prophétie qui disait le contraire de celle qu'il connaissait.

Amia avait donc passer un mois avec ces personnes qui lui avait fait connaître l'amitié et l'amour familiale.

Le seul problème qu'il y eu furent ses cauchemars où il revivait son mois d'horreurs et son problème pour s'exprimer. Pour ce dernier, ce fut Tom qui trouva la solution après avoir passé des heurs dans la bibliothèque. Il découvrit que la télépathie était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer. Alors Amia passa du temps avec Tom pour pouvoir l'apprendre. Il passa également beaucoup de temps avec Draco, ils apprirent à ce connaître Amia lui parla de son enfance dans le placard, les coups et les insultes et Draco lui parla des blagues qu'il faisait aux elfes et à ses parents quand il était plus jeune. Draco força Amia a se faire un garde-robe digne de ce nom et l'emmena sur le chemine de Traverse, ce qui fut pour lui une étape difficile; la foule lui faisait peur et le moindre contact physique le faisait trembler, seul ceux qu'il avait appris à bien connaître arriver à le toucher.

Les cauchemars ne disparaissaient pas totalement mais grâce à la patience de son père qui venait le réconforté après chaque réveil difficile, ils vinrent le hanter moins souvent.

C'est ainsi que le mois d'août se termina. Et son entrée à Salem

Je sais c'est court mais la suite ne va pas tarder, enfin je pense.


End file.
